<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Скоро by WTFFantasticBeasts2020 (WTFFantasticBeasts2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912852">Скоро</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2020'>WTFFantasticBeasts2020 (WTFFantasticBeasts2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Drama, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Винда хочет говорить с Куини</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Queenie Goldstein/Vinda Rosier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646866</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Скоро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Очень сопливо. Фаноны о темной магии.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Здравствуй, моя дорогая. Сегодня мне стало совсем невыносимо, и вместо того, чтобы загнать, затолкать свою боль подальше, закрыть перед ней двери, спрятать в самом темном подвале, я решила, что пора пригласить ее на свидание. Возможно, я совершаю ошибку, ведь боль — очень навязчивая любовница. Дай ей шанс — и уже никогда не избавишься. Зато я знаю, что она всегда будет мне верна, а это многого стоит. И вот я говорю с ней — или она говорит через меня? Знаешь, каждый день я просыпаюсь и не понимаю, кого же из нас больше нет. Мне кажется, что — меня. Потому что как это возможно, чтобы человек был жив и не осознавал себя? Я просыпаюсь, обычно перед самым рассветом, и вижу лампу возле кровати, вижу кресло и плотные шторы на окнах, а если накануне забыла их задернуть, я вижу горы. Но я чувствую, как будто все это существует само по себе, а меня здесь нет. Иногда я еще долго лежу, подношу к глазам и рассматриваю свою ладонь, сжимаю пальцы, чтобы понять, что это тело действительно существует. Мне тридцать два года, и я знаю, как это — быть мертвой. Знаю уже три месяца и пять дней. Удивительно, правда? Мне кажется, что даже темная магия не могла бы справиться лучше. </p>
<p>Итак, меня нет, но с этим приходится жить. А вот ты — ты есть, и, возможно, сейчас как никогда. Потому что не может быть так, чтобы я видела тебя не только когда мои глаза закрыты, а ты была... Нет, я этого не скажу. Я вижу и узнаю тебя не только когда оказываюсь на той стороне, которая теперь стала моей настоящей жизнью. Здесь тоже. И не думай, что я немного «allumée» и мне мерещатся призраки. Это другое. </p>
<p>Милая, ты всегда так смешно злилась из-за моей привычки вставлять в свои письма французские словечки... Ты думала, что я делаю это специально, чтобы подразнить тебя и заставить угадывать, что значат все эти «ma flamme» и «ma souricette», от которых я не могла удержаться. На самом деле мне просто было легче обращаться к тебе на своем родном языке. Английский — для дела, для обсуждения наших задач и заданий, для бесконечных разговоров с бесконечными мужчинами и женщинами; для обмана. Резкий, настойчивый, немного суматошный, он только притворяется мягким и мелодичным. На французском мне хотелось говорить с тобой и о тебе. </p>
<p>Если ты думаешь, что я тут лежу целыми днями и смотрю в потолок, то вовсе нет. У меня много работы. И я делаю ее хорошо. Мне даже говорят, что я выгляжу бодрой. Каждое утро я бережно заворачиваю свою боль в обертку из платья, косметики и безразличия. Я застегиваю перчатки, я надеваю пальто; мне кажется, что под этой одеждой нет ничего, кроме сгустка боли, который по какой-то непонятной причине принял форму женщины. Но никто ничего не замечает. Я хороша в маскировке.</p>
<p>Возможно, ты хочешь знать, храню ли я твои колдографии. Нет. Я могла бы с тем же успехом держать у постели пузырек с ядом. Неплохая идея, скажешь? Но это слишком мелодраматично, а я не люблю эффекты.</p>
<p>Я ведь могу увидеть тебя когда захочу.</p>
<p>Я вижу тебя и сейчас.</p>
<p>Думаю ли я о тех минутах, ma vie, которые нам удавалось украсть и которых всегда не хватало? У меня всего было в избытке: сил, веры в себя (в нас!), молодости, красоты, власти.</p>
<p>Только не хватило времени.</p>
<p>Чаще всего я вспоминаю, как пахли в нашу встречу твои волосы, мокрые от дождя. Цветущей липой. Я и сейчас чувствую этот запах.</p>
<p>У меня нет твоих колдографий, но знаешь, что я сохранила? Твои перчатки. Те, замшевые, темно-зеленые, с вышитыми маками. Я достаю их редко-редко, глажу и убираю обратно в шкатулку. Знаешь, что еще там есть? Ну конечно, знаешь. Твоя палочка. Расщепленная на две части. Я успела забрать ее. Ракушка осталась цела. </p>
<p>У меня были и твои платья, и туфли. Потому что никто не знал, что с ними сделать, и вот решили отдать мне. Я все уничтожила, прости. Я могу заставить, завесить все вокруг твоими вещами, я могу засыпать и просыпаться в обнимку с ворохом твоих платьев, я могу зарываться в них лицом и пропитать их слезами насквозь, но что толку?..</p>
<p>Твоя палочка, хоть и расколотая, сломанная, все же имеет великую власть.</p>
<p>Я знаю, как соединить две части, как все вернуть; я нашла нужные книги — те книги, которые очень сложно достать и которые никому не советуют читать. Никто об этом не знает. Мне нужно еще только одно: прядь твоих волос. И я ее раздобуду. Я узнала, где ты теперь. Твоя сестра приходит навестить тебя. Ненавижу ее. Она может быть там, и плакать, и говорить тебе все эти слова. Как будто она не виновата. Как будто у нее есть право.</p>
<p>Послезавтра я уеду. Никто ничего не заподозрит, ведь у меня есть официальная причина: встретиться кое с кем из американского Министерства. Я закончу с делами, я сделаю все хорошо. А потом я пойду туда, куда каждое воскресенье приходит твоя сестра. Дождусь ночи. У меня есть все, что нужно, мне только надо будет сдвинуть весь этот мрамор и гранит... И я наконец смогу погладить тебя по волосам. </p>
<p>Мне всего лишь нужно отдать свою палочку. Ничего страшного: она давно уже ничего не значит. Я сама стала оружием. Ты говорила, мы все им были — для него. Ты говорила, что не понимала этого, а потом стало слишком поздно. Что я тоже позволила себя обмануть. Милая, ты ошибалась: я знала это с самого начала. И меня устраивала перспектива прожить жизнь в этом качестве. Как и всех нас — кроме тебя.</p>
<p>Ты, наверное, хочешь спросить: а что, если у меня не выйдет? Что, если в книги закралась ошибка, что, если мне не хватило ума понять все правильно? Если ничего не случится?</p>
<p>Тогда я просто лягу рядом с тобой. </p>
<p>Как видишь, при любом раскладе я остаюсь в выигрыше! </p>
<p>Мне сейчас не хочется думать, что будет дальше. Я пишу и чувствую, как боль словно испаряется через мою кожу. Остается только предвкушение встречи. У меня даже руки дрожат, представляешь!</p>
<p>Неужели совсем скоро я увижу тебя? Мне все равно какой: главное, что это будешь ты.</p>
<p>Я редко говорила, что люблю тебя. Да, каждую ночь, но этого мало! </p>
<p>Поэтому я говорю тебе это сейчас, дорогая, зная, что ты услышишь меня — там.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>